Omen
by Faulheit
Summary: Une petite histoire sur la Relation Yami Atem x Yugi. Yugi Muto , un jeune adolescent peu apprécié de son établissement , abandonne rapidement l'idée de s'intégrer aux jeunes de son lycée après que ceux-ci le martyrise sans arrêt. Un beau jour , son grand-père , ancien archéologue lui ramène un petit cadeau de son dernier voyage en Egypte : Un Puzzle aussi complexe que magnifique.
1. Avant de lire

**AVANT DE LIRE**

Ceci est ma première fanfiction ici . Elle se nomme : **Omen. **et portera sur un manga avec un scénario déroutant mais qui me tient à cœur , Yu-gi-oh. Après avoir lui beaucoup d'histoires sur ce manga , j'ai eu un déclic et l'envie d'en écrire une. Ce sera une fiction fantastique / Supernaturel. Je vous le dit dès maintenant , il n'aura pas de duels de monstres ou alors très peu. ( Rien que de trouver les règles , ça me désespère... ) Elle portera sur la relation Atem ( Yami ) / Yugi sans pour autant être un Yaoi. ( Peut-etre je n'en sais rien enfaite ) Je n'ai pas encore prévu de couples dans cette histoire mais vous pouvez à tous instant m'en proposer , je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! Il est fort possible qu'elle ne suivre pas toujours les fondamentaux de l'anime et que certains personnages sont en OC mais c'est pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire. ( Je m'en excuse pour les vrais vrais fans ! ) Encore désolé pour les fautes... Je suis loin d'être une experte malgré le fait que j'ai beaucoup écrit dans ma vie.


	2. Retour d'Egypte

****Chapitre 1****

* * *

****\- Hey , Oh ! Hey , la terre appelle Joey ! ****Appela Yugi , souriant. Le jeune lycéen , cartes en main passa sa main devant le visage du blond qui sursauta. ****C'est à toi de jouer.****

****\- Oui , oui je sais !****Il se cacha derrière ses cartes. **Laisse moi juste le temps d'élaborer une stratégie ! **

Le visage crispé sous la concentration , il jouait des yeux entre son jeu de cartes et le visage de son ami. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire , ce qui eu effet de l'agacé.

****\- Tu me déconcentres...!****Grommela le blond , pleins de mauvaise foi.

****\- Tu regardes ton jeu avec un air de zombie depuis maintenant cinq minutes...****

****\- Je réfléchis !****

Dans mouvement brusque , il plaça finalement sa carte sur la table. Confiant et sur de son coup, il ricana tout en observant son adversaire.

****\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?********Mon magicien du Temps va...******_**!**_**

Le coupant dans sa tirade , Yugi mit silencieusement sa carte sur la table de jeu. La sienne écrasa complètement celle de son adversaire , sous sa puissance. Joey émit un long gémissement plaintif la bouche grande ouverte.

****\- Qu-quoi ?!****

Yugi rit à son tour.

****\- Je t'ai encore battu !****

Soudainement rancunier , le blond se contenta de faire la moue en plissant les yeux. Il rangea rapidement son deck et le fourra dans sa poche de veste. Ce nouveau jeu s'appelant __Magic &amp; Wizard__ était tout nouveau sur le marché et déjà tout les jeunes adolescents se l'arrachait , détrônant ainsi les incontournables tels que __Castels &amp; Dragons__ ou __Bakumon__. Ce concept de combat imaginaire échappait totalement à Joey qui venait à peine de découvrir le monde de Magic &amp; Wizard. Tout en s'adossant sur le dossier de sa chaise , il fredonna tout en regardant le plus petit , choyé ses cartes.

****\- C'est pas grave , Joey. Je suis sur qu'un jour , tu arriveras à me battre.****

Le concerné remonta sa lèvre inférieure , boudeur.

****\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais battu plus de 350 fois.****

Yugi se gratta l'arrière de la tête , une rougeur naissante sur le visage.

****\- Ça veut rien dire...!****

****\- Oh arrête d'être aussi modeste ! Tu es le meilleur joueur de que je connaisse ! A ce jeu , en tout cas.****

****\- Tu penses que je suis le meilleur ? Tu as pas vu mon grand-père alors !****

****\- Ton grand père ? Le type qui tient la boutique de jeux vidéos ?****

Le premier protagoniste acquiesça , même si le mot " type " ne lui plaisait pas.

****\- Je crois qu'il est plus accro à ce jeu que moi.****

****\- Alors là je ne te crois !**** Gloussa-t-il , en imaginant le vendeur de jeux vidéos en fétichiste des cartes.

****\- Bah ...****Il haussa les épaules. ****Si tu veux , on pourra lui demander des conseils. Il est revenu de son voyage en Egypte depuis la semaine dernière.****

En effet , le grand père du jeune Yugi été parti quelques semaines au pays des Pharaons pour remplacement. D'abord réticent car il ne voulait pas abandonner sa boutique face à ses concurrents , il s'avoua vaincu au regard insoutenable de son petit fils qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Et puis , du haut de ses 15 ans , Yugi pensait qu'il pouvait se gérer seul. Malheureusement , Salomon , n'en était pas de cet avis et avait appelé la mère du petit à la rescousse.

****\- Ouais , c'est une bonn..******_**.**_****__**!**__** Un violent coup venant de derrière fit voler Joey sur la table , faisant en même temps voler ses cartes jusqu'au sol. Après avoir reprit son souffle , le blondinet sauta sur ses pieds.

****\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux que je t'éclate la tronche ou quoi ?! ****

****\- Joey calme toi...****

Son ami fit la sourde oreille , continuant d'écumer sur place.

Devant eux , les célèbres fauteurs de troubles du lycée et ancienne bande bande de Joey de surcroît. Depuis qu'il s'était rangé , son second et traître d'ancien meilleur ami avait prit sa place. Ils se faisaient maintenant appelé " Les Hunters " , mélangeant le français et l'anglais et montrant leur manque d'imagination. Leur devise : _Chasser les ringards._ Et pour eux , leur ancien chef en était devenu un auprès du gringalet.

****\- Vous jouez à quoi les parasites ?**** Le leader de la bande vu son deck au sol , il en ramassa une. ****C'est quoi ça ?****

****\- Lache ça !****

****\- Hey , on dirait le machin qu'on voit à la télé , là.****

****\- Magic and Wizards.****

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers leur collègue , étonné.

****\- Tu connais ce truc craignos ?****

****\- Euh.. J'ai vu ça à la télé !****Se défendit-il , le regard fuyant.

Ils oublièrent. Et se mirent à narguer le blondin en menaçant de réduire son deck à néant.

****\- Ne soit pas plus bete que ce tu es … !****Supplia le propriétaire des cartes en tentant de les récupérer.

En retrait , Yugi , défenseur de la non-violence regardait la scène impuissant. Il faut dire , ces mecs faisaient deux fois sa taille. Avec ses 1m50 et quelques , il ne faisait radicalement pas le poids. Un bruit de déchirement fit tressaillir le meilleur duelliste de la classe qui plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles , anticipant le coup. Ils venaient de réduire la moitié de son deck en milliard de petits morceaux. Les yeux écarquillés , le blond cilla avant d'exploser.

****\- JE VAIS TE TUER !****Avant que le leader puisse ricaner , il lui mit un coup de poing rapide , en plein dans le nez. Les autres élèves qui s'était soudainement rapprochés à l'arrivé du groupe des Hunters se mirent à acclamer les deux bagarreurs , les encourageant à leur donner un super spectacle.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o_o

****\- Merci , gars.****Le guerrier du jour prit la poche de glace que son partenaire lui avait donné puis se la mit sur le visage. Résultat du combat : _Hunters win._ ( NDA : Fatality ... :V ) Le seul représentant mâle de la famille Wheeler de l'école s'était récolté un magnifique œil au beurre noir , avec quelques dents en moins. Hormis cela , il semblait tenir le coup. Mais même après avoir examiné son cas et après avoir dit qu'il allait bien , l'infirmière voulu appeler ses parents.

****\- Mes parents ?****Un sourire crispé. ****Euh... Ils sont ...****

L'infirmière examina le dossier " Wheeler ".

****\- Je vois.****Elle referma le dossier. ****En dehors d'eux , il n' y a personne qu'on puisse appeler ?****

Joey considéra la question , tout en frictionnant son œil avec la poche bleutée. Trop énervé pour retourner en cours ,

autant partir légalement que sécher les cours et rajouter un nouveau courrier sur la pile d'absence qu'il cumulait depuis le début de l'année. Réfléchissant à toute allure , ce fut quand il posa l'œil sur Yugi que lui vint une idée.

****\- Ouais si !**** Il donna un coup de coude indiscret à son ami. ****Son grand-père , là ...! C'est lui qu'il faut appeler !****

La femme en blouse interrogea le petit-fils du regard , celui-ci ne put qu'acquiescer. __Comment refuser cela à son meilleur et surtout seul ami ?__

* * *

o_o_o_o_o_o

****\- Merci encore Grand Père Muto !**** Le remercia vivement le jeune blond , en s'installant plus confortablement dans la petite voiture cinq places , les mains derrière la tête.

****\- Tu peux m'appeler Salomon , petit. ****Dit son " tuteur remplaçant " perdant légèrement patience. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'air désinvolte de ce gosse. Il craignait qu'il déteigne sur son l'innocent petit-fils. D'ailleurs , lui aussi était dans la voiture. Par on ne sait quel mécanisme , son tuteur avait réussi à convaincre l'infirmière de le laisser partir. Son dossier aidant , on connaissait Yugi comme un grand solitaire , voir dépressif d'où ses multiples rencontres avec la psychologue de l'école.

****\- Ok , Saaa-looo-mon !**** Taquina-t-il.

****\- Tchit... ******_**!**_**

****\- Merci grand-père.****Tenta de corriger , le plus jeune. Il lui répondit par un rire amusé.

Un silence s'installa progressivement dans la voiture jusqu'à que l'excentrique vienne de nouveau le briser.

****\- Hey au faite papy !****Il déglutit en voyant le regard noir du conducteur.****Pardon , Saaa-loo-mon ! Je me demandais... ****

****\- Oui ? ****S'impatienta Salomon.

****\- Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous vous y connaissiez en Magic &amp; Wizards... ****Le papy sourcilla.****Je me disais que ...****Son timbre de voix descendit. ****Vous pourriez me faire un deck d'enfer...****

****\- Quoi ?****

Il répéta , toujours aussi bas.

****\- Vous pourriez me faire un deck d'enfer...****

****\- Comment ?****

Cette fois , il explosa , encore.

****\- J'VEUX DES CARTES !****

****\- J'avais bien compris , je voulais simplement te tester.****Ricana le plus vieux.

Wheeler fit la moue.

****\- Bien sur que je peux te fournir , petit ! Dès que nous serons au magasin.****

Yugi sourit en voyant la petite querelle de ses pairs. Intérieurement , il était bien heureux de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Il ne supportait pas le lycée ... Toutes ces critiques , ces bousculades ... Un monde de loups où il était un petit agneau perdu. __Littéralement.__Il avait bien essayer de s'intégrer , de sourire et de suivre le rythme mais aucun résultat concluant. On l'excluait de tous les groupes sociaux et le pire de tous ! On le narguait sur sa petite carrure , chose qui avait fini par le complexer.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o_o

Une fois arrivé à la célèbre boutique et résidence de l'aïeul de Yugi. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir , imitant des clients normaux. Des posters de divers jeux vidéos décoraient la petite boutique colorée ,__Castels &amp; Dragons ___,___ Bakumon , Tom Raider ...__A voir tout cela , ce vendeur ne pouvait pas être un arnaqueur. Il avait même des petites figurines sur des étagères vitrées. Salamon qui avait disparu dans la réserve , ressortit avec plusieurs coffrets soigneusement entretenus. Dedans , des cartes... Des milliers de cartes , de diverses taux de raretés mais ne dépassant pas les trois étoiles.

****\- Je pense que tu pourras trouver ton bonheur dedans.****

****\- Oh merci vieux !**** Se réjouit le faux client en fouillant déjà dans les coffrets.

****\- Salomon.****Corrigea le " Vieux ".

****\- C'est sa façon de te remercier les gens , papy.**** Rigola Yugi , assis aux cotés de son ami.

****\- Oui ben , je n'aime pas trop ses manières...!****

****\- Oh , tu en as vu d'autres...****

Se fut au tour du propriétaire de la boutique, de rire.

****\- Oui , tu as raison !****

Salomon cilla , ayant soudainement un déclic.

****\- Oh ! J'ai oublié quelque chose...! ****Il retourna dans la réserve.

****\- Hey , regarde Yugi ! Un bébé Dragon ! Je le veux !****

Le second propriétaire de la boutique sourit encore plus.

****\- Il a dit que tu pouvais te servir.****

****\- Oh yeah ! ****

L'ancien archéologue revint , cette fois munit d'une boite cartonnée. Elle était assez grande pour recouvrir tout le comptoir , forçant Joey à s'extasier ailleurs , une table plus loin.

****\- C'est pour toi.****

****\- Une boite ?****

****\- Non ! Regarde à l'intérieur.****Ria Salomon.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ouvrant délicatement la boite , il découvrit , soigneusement protégé par du polystyrène plusieurs morceaux dorés de diverses formes et tailles , s'emboîtant forcément. Chacune d'elles portaient bien son poids.

****\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des clefs ?****

****\- Eh bien pour tout te dire , j'ignore ce que c'est. Mais cela ressemble à un puzzle...****

Yugi analysa minutieusement la boite puis rétorqua , légèrement déçu.

****\- Tu pensais quoi en me donnant cela ? Si toi , tu n'as pas pu trouver son utilité , je vois pas comment je pourrais.****

****\- Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste. C'est bien toi qui résout des rubik'cubes a longueur de journée.****

****\- Ce n'est pas la même chose !****

Salomon se résigna.

****\- Je pensais que tu pourrais résoudre ce casse-tête mais je me suis trompé... ****Fit-il en refermant lentement la boite. Il espérait jouer sur l'amour inconsidéré de Yugi pour les jeux stratégiques , c'était surement de famille car , comme lui , sa mère adorait ce genre de jeux.

C'est après une attende de quelques secondes que son petit-fils reprit la boite , aux mains de son grand père.

****\- J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas essayer..!****Répondit le jeune lycéen , avide de savoir quel jeu , casse-tête pouvait être ces mystérieux objets. **Où as-tu récupéré cela ?**

****\- En Egypte.****


	3. Angoisses

**_**Chapitre 2**_**

* * *

Satanés pièces ! C'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur un puzzle aussi complexe. En trois dimensions qui plus est ! Le début avait été assez simple , les pièces s'emboîtaient parfaitement , formant un début de pyramide. Puis , la tache fut plus ardue. Il était à plus de la moitié du casse-tête et aucune pièce ne semblait entrer dans les fentes restantes. C'est après dix minutes d'intense réflexion que le jeune lycéen avait décidé de faire une pause.

****\- Quel illuminé a bien pu inventer ce machin ?!****

Yugi leva la tête pour regarder l' était plus de vingt trois heures... Cela voulait dire qu'il avait passé plus d'une heure trente sur ce maudit puzzle ?! Joey avait décampé après avoir embarqué la moitié du coffret que lui avait présenté Salomon. Celui-ci , heureux de voir le délinquant partir , avait laissé son petit-fils avec le puzzle , passant à quelques reprises pour faire un constat des résultats. Décidément , ce cher petit était vraiment un génie ! Après avoir avalé un verre d'eau cul sec , Yugi se craqua les phalanges et reprit son travail , délaissant en même temps ses devoirs d'écolier.

****\- Allez ... Je peux le faire !****Il prit un des morceaux restants. L'approchant des autres déjà empilées , la pièce en forme de T s'emboîta toute seule dans le trou , comme si elle était aimantée. Le maître des rubik'cudes écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

****\- O-K... Je dois vraiment être fatigué.**** Sa main passa dans ses mèches blondes avant de s'arrêter sur son front. ****Pas de fièvre pourtant.****

Comme pour lui répondre , une autre pièce , en forme de F cette fois , alla rejoindre sa soeur. Puis , encore une , encore une ... jusqu'à la dernière. Elles avaient gravités autour du puzzle doré avant de s'ajuster toute seule. __Incroyable...__ Tellement incroyable que le lycéen recula de peur à l'aide sa chaise roulante.

****\- Qu'est-ce que t'es toi ?! ****Bredouilla-t-il en pointant l'artefact du doigt. Heureusement , l'objet en question ne lui répondit pas. Suant à grosses gouttes , il cria.

****\- GRAND-PÈRE !**** Aucune réponse. ****GRAND-PÈRE !****Appela-t-il plus fort. Son aïeul arriva en trombe dans la chambre , manquant de se prendre la porte en pleine face. Devant l'appel paniqué du seul membre de sa famille présent , il demanda.

****\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Des cambrioleurs ? Aliens ?****

**\- N-non ! Pire !** Le jeune pointa le puzzle. Salomon suivit sa direction du regard.

****\- Qu'est-ce... Oh ! Tu l'as fini ! ****Toute crainte disparu de son visage. ****Je le savais , tu es un génie Yugi !****

****\- Il est maléfique !****

Salomon sourcilla.

****\- Maléfique ?****

****\- O-oui ! Il ... Il s'est construit tout seul ! ****

Un ange passa. Puis s'interrompit quand le vieil homme fronça les sourcils , septique. Yugi n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir , devait-t-il le croire ? Même si ses paroles étaient vraiment tirés par les cheveux. L'air apeuré de la chair de sa chair eu raison de lui.

****\- Ce truc est possédé , je te le dis ! Reprend le ! ****Couina le jeune homme , les larmes au yeux. C'était comme dans les films d'horreurs qu'il avait vu avec Joey. Dans ces scénarios , le héros se retrouve toujours devant des forces maléfiques ! Non , tout sauf cela ! Il ne voulait pas mourir , surtout pas à 15 ans ! Salomon s'approcha du bureau , examina l'objet puis le prit dans sa main. Une fois construit , ce machin pesait assez lourd.

****\- Ne le touche pas ! Tu vas être possédé toi aussi !****

Salomon eut un petit rire enfantin.

****\- Mais non voyons... ****Il lui montra l'objet de sa peur , le jeune recula jusqu'à la porte. ****C'est inoffensif.****

****\- Reprend le !****

****\- Bon d'accord... ****Se résigna son tuteur. ****Mais pas d'ordinateur ce soir , va dormir. Je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce soir.****

****\- Ok , ok ! Mais je veux plus voir ce truc !****

****\- Très bien , très bien... Mais va dormir.****

Salomon fourra le puzzle dans sa proche de pyjama puis disparu derrière la porte. Il passa une dernière fois dans sa chambre pour observer Yugi qui se couchait , tremblotant et plus pale que d'habitude. Il soupira , las puis ferma la porte.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o_o

Une fois dans sa chambre qui lui servait aussi de bureau , Salomon posa le puzzle sur sa secrétaire en bois verni.

****\- Eh bien , tu lui en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures.**** L'observant d'un air absent , il soupira de nouveau avant de l'enfermer dans un tiroir. **Demain , tu retourneras au musée avec tes amies. ******Mon petit Yugi a bien rempli sa mission.****

Maintenant à son tour d'aller dormir. Une rude journée l'attendait demain. Paiement des factures , ouverture de la boutique et réunion avec les anciens archéologues. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir lâché son ancien boulot de chercheur , l'univers des jeux vidéos était bien plus divertissant. Il pouvait voyager en un seul clic ou mouvement de manette ! Rien de mieux. Quelque chose , cela lui arrivait de regretter ses voyages dans le monde entier mais beaucoup de ses anciens collègues acceptaient volontiers de l'emmener avec eux. C'était comme des petites vacances.

Après ces pensées réjouissantes , le vieil homme alla rejoindre Morphée.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o_o

Quelle nuit agitée... A vrai dire , il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Cette histoire d'esprits sataniques l'avait tourmentée toute la nuit ! Même son grand-père ne le croyait pas... Mais il l'avait bien vu ! Ce puzzle s'était formé tout seul rien qu'à son toucher ! _C'était tout bonnement incroyable !_

****\- Je n'ai pas rêvé... Je l'ai bien vu s'em... AH ******_**!**_** Ses pupilles améthystes se rétractèrent.****AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ******_**!**_**

Le puzzle ! Il était là ! Sur le sol , juste devant son lit !

****\- Vade retro satanas ******_**! **_**Et il lui lança son oreiller. Le voir disparaître sous le drap blanc du coussin l'apaisa un peu. ****GRAND-PÈRE !**** Aucune réponse. ****GRAND-PÈRE !**** Toujours rien.

Il regarda son réveil-matin sur sa table de chevet , il affichait onze heure trente cinq. Il était en retard en cours d'au moins trois heures , c'était bien sa veine ! Maudit puzzle !

****\- Tout est de ta faute ! ****Hurla-t-il à l'oreiller.

Yugi sortit en trombe de son lit , évitant soigneusement le coussin au sol puis descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Une fois en bas , il retrouva un post-it scotché sur ce qui semblait être un plat surgelé.

__Yugi.__

__J'ai anticipé ton absence et informé ton école.__

__Repose toi , un peu.__

__Super Grand-Père.__

Son petit-fils ne put retenir un sourire. Il se félicita d'avoir hérité d'un parent aussi compréhensif.

A la suite de cela , il mit le plat au micro-onde , devançant ainsi son estomac vide qui grogna quelques secondes après. Dans le couloir , il s'observa dans le miroir. Son teint , des cernes , les cheveux en bataille... Un zombie ne pourrait pas être pire. _Saleté de puzzle... Tout était de sa faute !_

* * *

o_o_o_o_o_o

Remontant les escaliers avec son plat de lasagnes réchauffé , il hésita longuement avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Peut-être était-ce la faim mais son corps tremblotait comme une feuille. Yugo s'enhardit. Ce n'était pas un maudit ... Bibelot qui allait lui dicter sa loi , surtout dans sa chambre ! Maléfique soit-t-il ! Il fit le décompte...

****\- A la une ... A la deux...****

Il fit un pas , puis un autre. Puis entra dans la chambre.

Bien heureusement , rien n'avait changé. L'oreiller était toujours au sol , et l'objet de ses craintes en dessous.

En le contournant , il lui lança un regard noir.

****\- Tchit ******_**!**_** ( NDA : C'est de famille xD ! )

Le lycéen s'installa à son bureau et posa le plat dessus , commençant à le déballer. Un long fumet sortit du plat plastifié et fit réagir son estomac. A ce moment là , même le surgelé semblait être un grand plat de cuisinier expérimenté.

__...__

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba au sol , comme au ralentit.

__...Jeune homme ...__

****\- Qui m'a appelé ?!****

__... Derrière...__

Le jeune au mèches blondes et rouges se retourna. Son cœur s'emballa quand il se retrouva face au coussin.

__Approche...__

****\- N-non...****

__N'ai pas peur...__

Il déglutit. Néanmoins , la voix suave qui embrumait son esprit l'incita à s'avancer. Elle n'était ni agressive , ni suraiguë comme dans les films. Simplement une voix d'homme ... Mature. Malgré le fait qu'il n'entendait que sa voix , elle semblait très charismatique. Il s'agenouilla et retira le coussin. A genou devant le puzzle , il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

__Bien.__

La main chevrotante , elle alla attraper l'artefact entre ses doigts. Son contact fut électrique , comme si il était sondé de l'intérieur. Un énorme frisson engourdit son corps , il fut paralysé sur place , la main en avant. Une force envahit son corps et son esprit et s'y installa. Sous le choc , il tomba à la renverse quand il halo lumineux l'entoura pour le faire grandir , encore et encore...

__Gentil garçon.__

* * *

_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Devant le miroir murale de la chambre , __Atem__ observa sa nouvelle apparence , légèrement souriant. Ses cheveux n'avait pas beaucoup changé à son grand plaisir. Ils étaient une de ses plus grandes fiertés ! Il les soignait et les chouchoutait comme personne. Quant à son corps , il avait perdu son teint mate typique aux Égyptiens et avait prit une couleur occidentale , blanc pale. Ses yeux , eux , avait était devenu un violet proche du carmin , devenant un peu plus rouge au contact du soleil. Il avait troqué ses parures dorées contre un Marcel noir uniforme , un collier proche de celui qu'on mettait aux chiens dans son pays et un bas tout aussi noire à la toile dure comme les lanières des rênes des chevaux. ( NDA : Cuir , cuir ! )

****\- Quel accoutrement ridicule... ****Commenta-t-il , en dépoussiérant ses nouveaux vêtements. ****Je suppose que c'est la coutume locale.****

La pièce où il se trouvait était bien étrange et beaucoup moins ordonnée que son palais. Aucunes statues , aucuns vases , ni de dalles ... Et une sorte de chose rugueuse et coloré pleine de poils sur le sol. De son labyrinthe , il n'avait pas pu explorer son nouvel environnement. Il aurait pu si ce petit idiot aurait coopérer plus vite. Comme lui avait appris son père , dans un endroit inconnu .. Il fallait toujours s'orienter grâce au Dieu Râ , c'est à dire le Soleil. S'approchant de la fenêtre , Atem observa d'un air dédaigneux , les voitures et personnes qui couraient comme des fourmis dans les rues. Aucunes épices , aucun commerce , aucunes senteurs ... Il regretta sa douce Egypte. Du béton ... Partout. Cependant , même avec le dégoût que lui apportait cette nouvelle ville , sa curiosité se manifesta , l'incitant à aller mettre le nez dehors. Le vieil homme , qui ressemblait fortement à l'un de ses anciens serviteurs avait grimpé des escaliers pour amener le puzzle à l'étage , il avait donc plusieurs parties dans cette bâtisse. D'un pas impérieux et assuré , le prince sortit de la chambre , son regard vif à l'affût de toutes nouvelles informations.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o_o

A l'intérieur du labyrinthe , allongé sur le sol en marbre du trône , Yugi divaguait , ayant perdu conscience. Aucun murs , seulement un ciel aussi violet que ses yeux. Un mal de tête le tiraillait et lui projetait des images de sa chambre , sa maison , la boutique et surtout la ville.


	4. Yami

****Chapitre 3****

* * *

****\- Hey , regarde , ce n'est pas Muto là-bas ?****

****\- Où ça ?****

****\- La-bas ! ****S'exclama la brune en pointant la rue qui était face à elles.

****\- Non... Ce n'est pas son genre d'être dans la foule , voir de sortir tout court. ****Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

****\- Il a coiffure la même coiffure. ****

Son amie blonde plissa les yeux , avançant légèrement la tête.

****\- Il est beaucoup plus grand...****

En face , au beau milieu de la rue commerçante , l'ancien pharaon semblait hypnotisé par les boites lumineuses derrière la vitre. Il jetait des regards condescendants vers les acteurs qui semblaient jouer une scène romantique. Enfin , c'est ce qu'il en déduit après avoir vu l'air niais et faussement abasourdie de l'actrice principale. De plus , ces boites lumineuses étaient toutes empilées sur elles-même , soigneusement protégées comme si il s'agissait d'idoles millénaires.

Bien qu'il ait des incroyables capacités d'adaptation , toutes les futilités qu'il avait rencontré dans cette ville lui échappait. Lui qui avait toujours aimé l'ordre , il était en plein enfer.

****\- Hey , jeune homme. ****

Atem se retourna , il vit un homme bien pourtant accompagné d'une jeune fille qui semblait être sa fille vu les fortes ressemblances physiques. Elle était aussi potelée que son père.

****\- Vous êtes perdu ?**** Lui sourit le père. ****Cela fait au moins vingt minutes que vous êtes planté là.****

Atem ne réagit pas , continuant de fixer l'homme à l'accoutrement bizarre et sa fille qui avait prit une teinte pivoine. Le manque de répondant de l'éphèbe inquiéta le père de famille. Il voulu répliquer de nouveau mais le pharaon le prit de court.

****\- Où puis-je trouver votre représentant ?****

****\- Notre représentant ?**** Il sourcilla. ****Vous voulez dire notre maire ? ****Continua-t-il , à la fois heureux et étonné de voir un jeune parler aussi courtoisement. ****L'Hotel de ville est par là.****

Il lui montra du doigt le sommet de la pente qu'était la rue commerçante. Le touriste le remercia d'une rapide révérence et commença à remonter la rue bondée de monde , laissant un père et sa fille , totalement coi.

****\- Tu vois ma chérie ? Quand je te disais que les garçons de cette ville n'étaient pas que des causes perdues !****

Un rire cristallin fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

C'est haletant et couvert de sueurs que le vrai Yugi ouvrit les yeux. Cet endroit , il y était toujours ! Mais par contre , sa position avait changé. Il était à présent dans une salle totalement faite de pierres où le toit avait complètement disparue. A la place de celui-ci , un ciel violacé emplie de nuages noires où les pierres du sol semblait gravité en totale liberté.

****\- Je suis dans la quatrième dimension ?**** Se demanda Yugi , en se relevant. Une pierre manqua de le percuter avant qu'elle rejoigne ses amies dans le ciel. C'était bien plus fou que dans tous les films de sciences-fictions qu'il avait pu voir ! Comme son alter ego , le vrai Yugi se lança dans l'exploration du labyrinthe avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que son sosie.

****\- J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur des monstres ou aliens... ****

La peur des extraterrestres était héréditaire.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

****\- Hey Yugi ! ****C'était maintenant au tour de Joey de rencontrer Atem. Le prince l'ignora , continuant son ascension de la rue commerçante. Le blond appela plus fort , stupéfait que son meilleur ami ne lui réponde pas. N'obtenant toujours rien , il alla lui bloquer le passage , essayant de le dominer de sa hauteur ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le petit lycéen avait bien grandi en une soirée.

****\- Yug... ?****

Maintenant , ce fut au tour d'Atem de ciller. Il gronda en fixant le blond qui l'observait avec des yeux de merlans frits.

****\- Tu as pris des stéroïdes pendant la nuit ou quoi ?! ****Ria Joey en l'examinant de plus près. ****Tu es presque aussi baraqué que moi !****

****\- Vous devez faire erreur. ****

_Par Râ !_ Il venait à peine de rencontrer ce paysan et il commençait déjà à lui courir sur les nerfs ! Le prince reprit violemment son bras que Joey avait attrapé pour analyser sa nouvelle carrure. Le lycéen recula devant tant agressivité car en effet , son bon vieil ami lui lançait un regard des plus meurtriers. Il avait raison , ce type était tout sauf Yugi.

****\- Je crois que je vous ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre...****

****\- Surement.****

****\- Mais vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon meilleur ami ! Quelle coincidence !****

Même pour lui qui était un grand fan du surnaturel et hasard, c'était un peu gros pour être une coïncidence. Soit Yugi avait grandi et l'avait oublié ... Soit ... Oui ! _C'était surement cela !_

****\- Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille par le plus grand des hasards ? ****Oui , tous les membres de la famille Muto possédait ces mèches atypiques. Et surtout ces yeux améthystes... Son grand-père combinait les deux , lui aussi.

De son coté , Atem considéra la question. Avoir un guide lui permettrait d'avancer plus vite dans cette citée peuplé d'ignares. En parlant d'ignare , le spécimen devant lui semblait être un bon exemple. Le prince eut un sourire éffacé.

****\- J'en suis su...****

****\- Son aîné.**** Coupa de nouveau le pharaon.

****\- Hein ?****

Le faux Yugi soupira doucement , excédé.

****\- Je suis son aîné , son frère.****

****\- Ah ! Son grand-frère ! ****

Bizarre qu'il lui ait caché qu'il avait un grand-frère. Yugi parlait souvent de sa mère , son grand-père mais jamais de ses frangins ... Ni de son père d'ailleurs. Selon lui , il voyageait dans le monde entier d'où son absence prolongée... Mais aucune informations sur un potentiel frère. Mais toutes ces choses ne valait rien devant la preuve vivante qu'il avait sous les yeux !

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

****\- JOEY !**** C'est en voyant le blond l'ignorer que Yugi abandonna. Après plusieurs minutes , heures à marcher dans ce labyrinthe , il était tombé sur une salle , vide comme toutes les autres hormis le trône qui siégeait en son centre. La fatigue l'avait amené à s'asseoir dessus , totalement affalé. Un siège en pierre , totalement inconfortable. Puis , c'est en levant le nez qu'il avait vu à travers le ciel violet , les images muettes de Joey et un autre lui.

****\- Ne le croit pas ! Ce n'est pas moi ! ******Il finit par se résigner. ******Il ne m'entend pas... ****Puis il complota tout bas. ****Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour me joindre quand j'étais dans ma chambre...?****

****\- JOEY !****

Il appela plus fort.

****\- JOEYYYYY !****

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

Dans la ville , Atem s'arrêta aux cris de son fort intérieur. Il jeta un œil à son puzzle qui semblait s'agiter. _Gamin geignard ! Veut-tu rester tranquille ?!_

****\- Tiens , d'ailleurs je me demandais ? Où as-tu eu ce collier ? Il est stylé !****

Le pharaon l'ignora de nouveau , occupé à secouer son collier doré dans tous les sens pour faire taire les cris de son alter ego.

__Tais-toi ! __

****\- Ça ne va pas ?**** S'enquit l'ancien délinquant en voyant , le faux Yugi , gesticuler ainsi. Quand Yugi fut calmer , Atem suivit , une veine tapante sur le front. Il avait réussi a prendre le dessus sur ce petit ingrats qui lui servait d'hôte. Ses gémissements et sa voix stridente était aussi insupportable qu'une plaie de sauterelles...

****\- Je vais ******__**très **__******bien !**** Toute hargne disparue de sa voix. Une parfaite maîtrise de soi. ****Tu ne voulais pas me montrer vos monuments ?****

****\- Nos monu ... Ah ! Le Burger World ? ********Ouais , ouais ! Suis-moi , Yugi's brother !**** Ensuite , il ouvrit la marche d'un ton chantant.

Pharaon eut un énième soupir devant l'air simplet de son guide. Fourrant les mains dans les poches du pantalon qui n'était pas le sien , il emboîta le pas de Joey , assez curieux de voir quels édifices avaient bien pu construire un peuple aussi chaotique.

_Tiens-toi tranquille._

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

.

****\- Aufaite , c'est quoi ton nom , mon pote ? ****Demanda enfin le blond , une fois arrivé devant le fast-food.

****\- ... Mon po...te ?**** S'indigna son comparse devant tant de familiarités.

****\- Bah oui , mon pote ! Les amis de Yugi sont mes amis...! C'est paradoxal vu qu'il n'a aucun amis...**** Sourit nerveusement Joey , se grattant la nuque.

Une nouvelle information sur son alter ego. Ce paysan semblait plus utile que prévu. Reprenant de sa prestance , il se présenta.

****\- Appelle moi ... Yami.****

****\- Yami ?**** Répéta le paysan , tout sourire.

****\- Oui.****

****\- C'est cool ! Yaaa-mi ! ****L'accentuation de son sobriquet le fit grincer des dents. ****Bon , on y est !****

Ils se tournèrent vers la bâtisse. Et Yami déchanta bien vite... La tête qu'il tira fit glousser Joey qui lui donna une petite tape dans le dos. Le Prince tiqua à son accolade amicale. _Trop de familiarités..._

****\- Tu as jamais vu de fast-food de ta vie ou quoi ?****

L'air sévère du prince en dit un long sur sa réponse.

****\- Mais tu viens d'où exactement ?!**** Continua-t-il , choqué d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien à l'art de la restauration rapide.

Atem fut tenté de lui dire la vérité , juste pour le faire taire à jamais.

****\- De loin. Très loin.****

Yami avait rapidement poussé la porte de l'établissement , entrant ainsi dans l'univers des hamburgers et des frites surgelées. A l'intérieur , une forte envie de régurgiter l'attaqua ... Cet endroit puait ! Non pas le fumier , mais la nourriture ! D'habitude , l'odeur des plats cuisinés était un vrai délice pour les narines mais ici ... Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour oublier le sens de l'odorat. Et celui de la vue... En plus de puer , cet endroit était insalubre ... Des restes de nourritures traînaient encore au sol et des gens , sans doute ignorants marchaient inconsciemment dessus , l'étalant encore plus sur le carrelage jaunâtre. Les ignorants , eux , étaient pour la plupart en surpoids ou sinon très jeunes ... Des femmes mais aussi des hommes en moins grand nombre les servaient comme des rois , quitte à se faire réprimander.

****\- Bienvenue au Burger World , Yami !****

****\- Pourquoi cet endroit empeste ainsi ?! ****Grogna l'autre , la main sur son visage.

****\- Empeste ? Je ne sens rien moi ! Viens , on va s'asseoir ! C'est moi qui paie !****

Parce que manger dans cet endroit insalubre était payant ?! Ils allèrent s'asseoir , Joey se détendit sur son fauteuil accroché au mur tandis que Yami , moins sur de lui , s'efforçait de ne pas critiquer la saleté de la table. L'une des serveuses alla à leur rencontre , une jeune femme aux cheveux noisettes et au yeux azurés portant un costume ridicule mais qui épousait parfaitement ses formes agréables à regarder. Elle n'égalait pas les canons de beauté d'Egypte mais elle était jolie dans son genre.

**\- ******Salut Téa ! ****Salua le bout-en-train des deux.

****\- C'est Mademoiselle Gardner au boulot , je te l'ai déjà dit !****

****\- Roh , ça va !****

En retrait , Yami jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre , cherchant des yeux l'hôtel de ville. Mais il ne vit que des gens de la plèbe courir dans tous les sens et monter dans ces espèces de chenilles roulantes. ( NDA : Des bus. ) La conversation des deux adolescents ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait besoin d'informations...

**\- Lui ? C'est le frère de Yugi ,Yami !**

****\- Yugi ? Tu veux dire Muto ?****

****\- Bah oui ! Tu en connais beaucoup de seconde nains de quinze ans , toi ?****

****\- Et c'est toi qui dit être son ami.****

Joey s'emporta.

****\- Je suis son ami !****

**L'adolescente eut un petit rire puis se tourna vers son nouveau client.**

****\- Yami ? ****Le concerné se tourna vers elle , commençant comme cela un duel de regards , qu'il remporta quand elle détourna les yeux , rougissante. La main tendit , son carnet dans l'autre. Elle se présenta. ****Téa Gardner. Je suis une amie de Joey.****

Il lorgna sur sa main laiteuse puis la serra lentement , non pas agressif mais juste curieux , tout en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

****\- Heureux de vous rencontrer.****

__Déclic.__

Le puzzle autour du cou d'Atem commença à s'agiter.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

****\- Mais enfin , es-tu devenu fou ?!**** A l'intérieur des toilettes , Yami avait senti l'artefact bouger et avait aussitôt demander à se retirer. Cette Téa lui avait gentillement montrer les quartiers des hommes et il s'y était engouffré pour parler avec son lui intérieur. A chaque fois que celle-ci semblait s'approcher , l'artefact sautillait sur place. Heureusement , il avait réussi a partir avant que le simplet puisse lui ravir les oreilles de ses blagues vaseuses.

_Désolé , c'était plus fort que moi..._

****\- Eh bien , apprend à te contrôler.**** Le sermonna le plus vieux tel un père grondant son fils.

_Excuse moi..._

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la cabine. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne semblait prêt à prendre la parole... Jusqu'à que la voix grave du pharaon vienne briser l'instant.

****\- Je suppose que tu te poses plusieurs questions... Sur moi.****

_Tu supposes bien._

**_**-**_******Ne prend pas cet air avec moi condescendant avec moi.****

Inconsciemment , Yugi venait d'apparaître devant son alter ego tel un fantôme.

_Je ne suis pas condescendant._

****\- Bien sur que si , tu croises les bras et tu fronces les sourcils.****

Yugi s'adoucit en constatant qu'il disait vrai.

_Je veux juste savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là , c'est tout._

****\- Soit.****

Yami s'adossa au mur grisâtre des WC , puis ferma les yeux , songeur.

****\- Je suis ici... car j'ai besoin de ton aide , Yugi Muto.****

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

****\- Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est aux toilettes ? ********Son burger va refroidir.****

****\- Je ne pense pas qu'il aime notre cuisine , Joey.****

****\- Je comprends pas pourquoi...****Puis il mâchonna une énorme bouché de son cheese-burger. ****Je trouve cela super bon moi !**** Il avala.

Téa , qui avait prise la place de Yami , s'accouda sur la table en posant la tête sur sa main , songeuse.

****\- Il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de raffiné.****

****\- Ouais , c'est vrai. Avec ces manières.. Il me fait penser à l'autre con là...****

****\- Oh , tais-toi et mange , Cochon ! ****S'offusqua faussement Téa.

Elle ne connaissait Muto que de nom. Même si il était dans son établissement depuis la primaire , elle n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Bon , il fallait dire qu'il faisait tout pour disparaître. Sécher les cours , ne parler à personne ... Téa s'était vite prise de pitié envers lui quand elle avait vu du coin des Pom-Pom Girls , le jeune Yugi se faire martyriser par les sportifs du lycée. Ce jour là , elle avait été la seule personne à s'occuper de son sort et l'avait assisté jusqu'à l'arrivé de son tuteur légal. Depuis ce moment , Yugi l'évitait comme la peste , rebroussant chemin à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Joey prétextait qu'il s'était entiché d'elle mais qu'il était beaucoup trop timide pour se déclarer ... Devant cela , Téa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue , désolée et quelque peu amusée. Déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui parler , amusée par son comportement enfantin et désolé car _elle ne l'aimait pas_. Elle qui rêvait du prince charmant , elle n'espérait pas qu'il mesure seulement 1m50 avec un caractère aussi lâche. Son cœur était toujours à prendre malgré les nombreuses demandes.

****\- Bon , je vais le chercher. Si cela se trouve , il a dû se perdre.****

****\- Dans les toilettes ?****

Il haussa les épaules.

****\- Tout est possible.****

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

__Donc si je résume bien... Tu es ici à la recherche d'artefacts égyptiens millénaires tels que le puzzle que j'ai au cou depuis ce matin pour empêcher que mon monde et le tien se rejoigne et empêcher le jugement dernier ? __

****\- Tu comprends vite.****

Yugi n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Pourtant rien que le fait qu'il était un spectre , une âme pouvait prouver sa théorie. Néanmoins , tout cela était totalement ... _Incroyable ! Impossible ! _Et pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ?!

****\- Il semblerait que tu sois ... Un descendant de notre lignée... Ou bien une réincarnation******.** Répliqua Yami , répondant comme cela à sa question pensive.

__Je suis l'un de tes descendants ?!__

**_**-**_******Je n'aies pas dit cela !********Et puis cela me semble impossible...****

__Et pourquoi cela ?__

Yugi mit ses poings sur ses hanches en signe de défi.

****\- Je suis fils de l'un des plus grand pharaon que l'Egypte n'est jamais connu , lui succédant , j'ai exceller en mon titre de nouveau pharaon. Mes descendants ne peuvent être des ... ******__**Couards.**__** Il avait accentuer son dernier mot d'un ton méprisant , jetant un regard dur vers Yugi qui fut désarmé. Lui , le couard , encaissa ses paroles blessantes. Haletant , il se contenta de tourner le regard.

__Il a du se passer beaucoup de choses entre maintenant et l'ancienne Egypte.__

****\- Oui. Comme des croisements entre ethnies différentes , de nouvelles normes et un oubli de ce qu'est l'honneur , le courage et la grandeur d'âme.****

__Je suis ton descendant...__

****\- Tu ne l'es pas.****

__Je suis ton descendant...!__

****\- Rien ne le prouve.****

__Si ! Notre ressemblance physique !__

****\- Tchit ! Cesse de dire des sottises.****

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

_BOM BOM BOM !_

****\- Yami ! Tu es là ? Je vois tes pieds de toute façon !****

Joey , maintenant lui aussi dans les toilettes , entendant le pas des bottes en cuir que portait son ami.

****\- Dépêche toi ou je mange ton repas !****

Yami sortit à ce moment là , un air désabusé sur le visage. Il fini par lui faire un sourire forcé , lui signalant qu'il le suivrait après. Quand Joey fut dehors , le prince observa une dernière fois le puzzle avant de retourner dans le hall où la serveuse et le paysan l'attendait.

* * *

o_o_o_o_o

**Et voilà , le chapitre 3 ! **

Et voici ma version de Yami … Elle est beaucoup plus froide que l'originale dis donc !

Bon , bon ! Après maltes reflexions , j'ai défini les couples de la fanfiction. Et je vous le dit tout de suite , je pense faire des lemons mais à partir de quand , je ne sais point !

Les couples seront divers et variés. Mélangeant les deux genres dominants , c'est à dire Yaoi et Hentai.

Contrairement aux autres fictions , dans celle-ci un personnage peut avoir plusieurs partenaires de pairing ( Yami en l'occurence... ) , je ne vous en dit pas plus !


	5. La nuit porte conseil

****Chapitre 4****

.

Un énorme merci à ** Miss-Senna** et ** Alessa Wells** qui m'ont donné envie de continuer d'écrire ! Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez eu mes réponses alors je les met ici ! :D Je vous aime !

**** Miss-Senna :**** Ton dernier commentaire m'a fait super plaisir vu que c'est principalement ce que j'essaye de faire !

**** Alessa Wells :****Comme je l'avais dit dans ma réponse qu tu n'as peut-être pas eu. Tous les personnages principaux feront au moins une apparition !

En espérant que ce chapitre ' Arrivé en retard à cause de certains problèmes ) vous plaise !

**Enjoy !**

.

* * *

.

.

****o_o_o_o_o****

.

.

****\- Oh , tu pourras donner cela à Yugi ? ****Après une après-midi à explorer la ville dans ses moindres recoins , Yami était éreinté , physiquement et moralement. Cet énergumène était un vrai moulin à paroles , quand d'autres se seraient contentés de l'amener au dit lieu où il voulait aller , lui avait bifurqué pour ensuite lui montrer les attractions les plus " fun " de sa misérable bourgade. Et maintenant , le pharaon n'avait qu'une seule envie , retourner dans la maison du petit.

****\- Bien sur.**** Il s'empressa de rattraper les livres et feuilles que Joey lui avait lancé. _Irrespectueux jusqu'au bout de sa tignasse blonde._

****\- Oh et , tu pourras lui dire de m'appeler aussi ? ********J'ai un truc super important à lui dire !**** L'esprit d'Atem s'enrailla au verbe '' appeler ". Était-t-il complètement idiot ou juste dépourvu d'un vocabulaire adéquat ? Comment pouvait-t-il l'appeler si il n'était pas là ? Le pharaon leva les yeux au ciel. _Idiot. _Mais , d'humeur particulièrement impatiente , il ne releva pas l'erreur.

****\- Oui , oui bien sur.****

Quand il cru que cela était terminé , le blond aussi nommé " paysan " se prépara à l'attaquer de nouveau avec ses jérémiades. Heureusement , il l'intercepta.

****\- Oh et...  
******  
******\- Il faut vraiment que je parte.****

Et cela marcha.**  
**  
****\- Ah... Ah oui ! Désolé ! N'oublie pas de parler du coup de fil à Yugi , hein ! Bon , je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. J'y vais !******  
**  
Atem souffla un " _Merci grand Râ._" , agacé. Enfin assuré de son départ , Le monarque fit lui aussi demi-tour , la mâchoire étroitement serrée. Était-ce une particularité des jeunes garçons de ce monde d'être aussi épuisant ? D'abord ce paysan , puis le microbe coincé dans son puzzle.

__Ce n'est pas le bon chemin , tu sais.__

Là , c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordé le vase. Le prince sentit sa rage grimpée de secondes en secondes , voila qui était pris d'hallucinations , la voix du parasite le hantait.

__Pharaon ... C'est de l'autre coté.__

****\- Tais-toi. ****

__Mais tu...__

****\- Tais-toi ! ****Lui somma Yami. L'âme flottante de Yugi tressauta puis baissa la tête , désolé. Les mains proche du son visage fantomatique , la silhouette se recroquevilla.

__Je voulais juste t'aider...__

Encore des pleurs et des couinements. Au par Râ , que ce gosse était épuisant.

.

* * *

.

**o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

De retour à la boutique , Salomon fut surpris de voir un Yugi aussi antipathique. Son petit-fils avait ouvert en grand la porte , manquant de casser la petite clochette au sommet de celle-ci. Puis , après avoir jeté un regard glacial et quelques grognements aux derniers clients dans la pièce , il était monté à l'étage , sans mot dire . La femme et son fils au comptoir , accusèrent le pauvre vendeur grisonnant du regard.

****\- Ah , l'adolescence ! ****S'était-t-il contenté de dire pour sauver l'honneur de son petit-fils , haussant nerveusement les épaules. Sans doute , gênée par tant d'impolitesse , la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année reprit rapidement ses achats et partie en quatrième vitesse , traînant son fils derrière elle.

****\- Quelle mère a pu pondre un fils aussi impoli... ?**** Entendit-t-il murmurée pendant qu'elle sortait.

Inquiet pour son protégé , Salomon ferma la boutique plus tôt , ce soir-là.

.

.

* * *

.

****o_o_o_o_o****

.

.

Plus haut , dans la chambre de l'adolescent , les deux entités se livraient bataille. Pour ainsi dire...

Le pharaon se dépouilla de son costume d'adolescent , commençant par les chaussures , bien trop serrées à son gout et finissant par le haut. Yugi , tel une vierge effarouchée , continuait de piailler en se cachant les yeux. Atem soupira pour une énième fois , en voyant tant d'enfantillages.

_Rend moi mon corps !_

****\- Cesse de t'égosiller.****Fit-il en bazardant les affaires de son alter-égo.

__M'égosiller ? __

****\- Je te rendrais ton corps , ne t'en inquiète pas.**** Le prince se recentra vers lui.**** Hn... Pourquoi te caches-tu les yeux ?****

__Bah , j'attends que tu aies fini.__

****\- Fini ?****

__Bah , fini quoi ! __

Quand Pharaon comprit enfin , il eu un rire moqueur.

****\- ... Par Ra , dans quelle époque suis-je tombé... ?**** Yugi s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Yami le coupa d'un geste pompeux de la main. ****C'était une question rhétorique.****

__Oh , d'accord. Mais sinon , tu comptes me le rendre quand mon corps ?__

Dans son questionnement , ses mains avaient quittés son visage pour observer son corps... Enfin plutôt , celui du pharaon maintenant. Car , il ne ressemblait nullement au sien. Le sien était frêle , faible et presque squelettique à certains endroits , manque de moral aidant. Celui que portait Yami était digne des plus grand athlétes de son lycée voir meme plus. En meme temps , il avait été roi , il avait du faire beaucoup de sport durant son règne. Sentant le regard prononcé de son alter-égo sur lui , Atem l'interrogea du regard , les sourcils éternellement froncés.

__C'est normal que... ?__

****\- Quand tu parles , donne moi une description complète s'il te plait.**** Maugréa le voleur de corps.

__Bah ... Non , rien.__

****\- Lâche comme on ne peut pas l'imaginer. ****Encore des paroles blessantes , et encore une fois Yugi encaissa , jusqu'à faire disparaître son apparition fantomatique qui retourna dans le collier en or. Finalement , quand , le prince cru enfin avoir en paix , c'est Salomon qui brisa l'instant , portant avec lui un plat chaud de nouilles. Il toqua à la porte.

****\- Yugi , mon petit ! Ca va ?****

__Oh non...__

****\- Du calme.****

__Comment veut-tu que je me calme ?! Y'a mon grand-père qui va... !__

****\- Calme toi ! ****

De l'autre coté de la porte , Salomon ne fut pas surpris de n'avoir aucunes réponses. Comme d'habitude , son petit-fils se refermait dans sa carapace. Il re-toqua.

****\- Ecoute , mon garçon. Si tu ne veux pas en parler , je comprends. Chaque adolescent à ses problèmes , mais sache que si tu veux en parler , je suis là.****

__Grand-père...__

****\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces simagrées ?****

__Arrête , tais-toi !__

****\- Comment oses-tu , vermine ?!****

Salomon poursuivit.

****\- Je t'ai posé ton repas devant ta porte. ****Après coup , le vieil homme redescendit les marches menant au hall.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

Ayant enfin retrouvé son corps , Yugi se rhabillait rapidement , pivoine. Même en esprit , le pharaon arrivait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

****\- Tu pourrais te retourner...s'il te plait ?****

Le prince grimaça dé dégoût puis se dissipa.

****\- Ok. Je n'en demandais pas tant. ****Lorsqu'il ramassa ses vêtements de ville qu'Atem avait paresseusement jeté au sol. Il se vit en femme de chambre à ramassant les affaires , enfin les siennes , de son vieux riche grincheux. C'est à dire , humilié. Une fois , le chaos de sa chambre disparu , Yugi attrapa le bol de nouilles posés sur son seuil. Il remercia intérieurement son grand-père et alla s'asseoir à son bureau , essayant de se remémorer les événements. Il avait un double , mufle qui plus est et ensemble , ils devaient retrouvés des artefacts magiques pour empêcher une catastrophe de classe mondiale ? Tout simplement digne d'un mauvais scénario de science-fiction ! La voix de son double s'éleva , créant un léger froid dans le pièce. Pendu à son porte-manteau , le pendentif à l'œil d'or gigota.

__Le paysan blond m'a donné quelque chose pour toi.__

****\- Blond ... Tu veux dire Joey ?****

__Sans doute , je n'aie pas retenu son nom.__

****\- C'est mon meilleur ami.****

__Je m'en moque.__

****\- Si tu dois prendre ma place , il faut que tu le saches.****

Le collier lâcha un rire sardonique , rire qui amplifia le dramatisme récemment installé dans la pièce.

__Allons , allons. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais me faire passer pour toi , gringalet ?__

****\- Tu pourrais éviter les surnoms blessants...****

__C'est sur le lit. __

Le lycéen rejoignit son lit et retira les couvertures qui recouvraient... Des devoirs ?! Le jeune héros sentit toute l'excitation qu'il avait emmagasiné s'envolée. Des mathématiques en plus de cela ! Cette fin de soirée s'annonçait encore plus déprimante. Entre un homologue froid comme un glaçon , qui prenait éventuellement un malin plaisir à le rabaisser et cela ! Il était servi. Le lycéen s'écroula sur son lit , pour ne plus s'y relever de la soirée.

__La fin est proche.__

.

.

* * *

.

.

****o_o_o_o_o****

.

.

Dans l'hôpital le plus proche , un certain paysan divaguait sur ses années passées au chevet d'une jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux châtains proche du brun et se tenait droite , les yeux bandés. Dans cette salle , étroite mais assez grande pour eux deux ,tous d'eux , discutaient et s'échangeaient leurs journées.

****\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas bouger ! Ce n'est pas drôle , Joey.****

****\- Ça va , je te taquine !****

Elle ria aussi, pinça légèrement l'épaule de son frère en guise de vengeance. Celui-là , fit la moue , frictionnant son épaule.

****\- Et toi , comment s'est passé ta journée ?**** Lui demanda-t-elle , toute ouïe.

****\- Oh , rien de bien intéressant.****

****\- Tu es sûre ?****

****\- Bah , oui. Pourquoi tu me dis cela ?****

****\- Tu as mal à l'épaule.**** Répondit l'aveugle.

****\- C'est faux.****

Elle fit un mouvement négatif de la tête puis alla toucher son épaule.

****\- Tu as mal. Tu t'es battu , encore ? C'est cela ?!****

Joey retint un petit reniflement , repoussant son bras. Reculant à l'aide sa chaise à roulettes , il alla s'isoler près la fenêtre. Toutes ces années de cécité lui avait conféré des supers-pouvoirs , ce n'était pas possible autrement !

****\- Ouais.****

****\- Oh mon dieu...!****

****\- Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Et puis cela remonte à longtemps , maintenant !****

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et calma la dispute. Derrière elle , une infirmière , inquiète à cause des bruits entendus dans le couloirs. Serenity Wheeler la rassura d'un ravissant sourire.

****\- Monsieur ?**** Convia la jeune infirmière , s'adressant au seul homme de la pièce. ****J'ai préparé votre lit pour la nuit.****

Joey la remercia brièvement , encore frustré , après quoi , il commença , malgré son bras défaillant, à tirer le matelas à roulettes vers le lit de Serenity. Le bruit des roulettes fit vriller les oreilles de la jeune fille , qui devina ses mouvements grâce au vacarme qu'il produisait. Il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients à être aveugle finalement. Elle entendit un léger clapotis.

****\- Quelque chose est tombé.****

****\- Hein ? ****Il leva le nez du lit et jeta un œil au sol. ****Ah ! Mes cartes !****

****\- Tes cartes ?**** Répéta-t-elle , soudainement inquiète.

****\- Ouais , des cartes.****Le paysan se rendit compte. ****Pas des cartes pour jouer au Poker , hein !****

La non-voyante se détendit , retrouvant son sourire étincelant.

.

.

* * *

.

.

****o_o_o_o_o****

****.****

****.****

Quand d'autres dorment ou discutent à cette heure de la soirée , d'autres travaillent. Assis à son bureau de velour depuis quatre bonnes heures , Seto Kaiba , nouveau PDG de la KaibaCorp' s'adonnait aux joies des heures supplémentaires. Après avoir quitté l'école pour reprendre la société de son père adoptif , Diable ait son âme , il s'était juré d'en faire la corporation la plus prospère du Japon. De ce temps là , il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point gérer une entreprise pourrait être si dur. L'économie du pays se détériorait et lui avec.

****\- Je dois trouver un truc.********Une combine...**** Se répétait-t-il , pris de crises d'angoisses. ****Sinon , c'est la fin. La faillite. ****Si son argent disparaissait , ses crises , elles , ne diminuaient pas. Le jeune adulte coula un œil cerné vers son ordinateur portable , toujours allumé. _Vingt-trois heures...?_

****\- J'ai encore un peu de temps. ****Ses mains gantées allèrent machinalement tapoter sur son clavier. Une idée , une idée. Une idée ! Une tantième tasse de café , qu'il but cul-sec et qui fini avec ses sœurs , sur un coin de la table. Le jeune entrepreneur prit une grande inspiration , faisant craquer ses phalanges puis son dos. Un ronflement le tira de sa méditation. Mokuba , dormant sur le canapé à coté de lui. Courbaturé et au bord d'une nouvelle syncope , il lui jura.

****\- Ne t'inquiète pas , petit frère. Je nous ferais sortir de cette misère.****

.

.

* * *

.

.

**o_o**_o_o_o****

.

.

C'est le lendemain matin que le jeune Yugi Muto se réveilla avec une superbe migraine. Comme tous les jours , son réveil l'avait arraché de son lit par son cri strident et répétitif. Et comme tous les matins , le jeune homme se mit à son rituel matinal. D'abord , il se rendormit puis attendit la troisième sonnerie , qui signala qu'il était bientôt sept heures. Avant de se lever , il remarqua qu'il avait dormi en travers de son lit , tout habillé. Sa main alla remonter ses mèches vagabondes tandis qu'il sortait de ses couvertures.

__Bonjour.__

Yugi fit un bond en arrière , le main sur la poitrine. Privé de ses appuis , il tomba au sol.

__Oui , bonjour à toi aussi.__

****\- J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! ****Toussa le pauvre petit , le postérieur sur le sol. Ne bougeant pas , son regard pleins de reproches se plongea dans celui de son double fantomatique. Regard qui ne put soutenir longtemps , mais il conserva son air renfrogné. ****Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins... ****Rouspéta le plus jeune , les joues gonflés comme un gamin. Atem garda le silence pour ensuite se désintéresser de lui , se dirigeant vers le collier.

****\- Super , merci.****

D'en bas , son grand-père lui rappela l'heure. Yugi le remercia de sa chambre. Et après s'être relevé , il s'absenta dans la salle d'eau. Dans la chambre de son hôte , le prince analysait minutieusement toutes les guenilles et affaires de celui qu'il qualifiait de microbe ou de vermine. Son allure ectoplasmique le rendait incapable d'attraper le moindre objet. Ce petit détail l'énerva rapidement d'ailleurs. Dans les papyrus blancs et écrits de Yugi , il reconnaissait les chiffres mais aucunes lettres.

__Fascinant.__

Ces clowns avaient conservés les nombres mais avait modélisés pour eux , une nouvelle écriture. Donc , logiquement , certaines personnes de cette civilisation étaient des têtes pensantes.

_Surement leurs dirigeants._

Ni pierre , ni encre ... Seulement des sortes de tissus blancs et glabres où dessus étaient posés des sortes de calames teintés de couleurs différentes.

__Vraiment fascinant.__

Un son parasite le sortit de ses pensées , une sorte de bourdonnement. Son visage se déforma , sous l'étonnement quand son regard se déposa sur le petit objet qui faisait un tel vacarme. On aurait dit une sorte de petite stèle colorisée en noir avec une armure élastique , sa surface semblait lisse et il bourdonnait comme un scarabée. Intrigué par l'objet , il manqua de hurler de terreur ou de désespoir quand le portrait du paysan s'afficha sur la carapace du scarabée plat.

__Argh ! Encore toi ?!__

Le vrombissement se fit accompagner par une sonnerie agressive aux tympans qui fit fuir le prince. En sauveur , Yugi arriva en trombe dans la pièce , vêtu de nouveaux vêtements , attrapa l'insecte plat pour appuyer dessus et le colla contre son oreille. Nullement rassuré , le pharaon avait vite disparu.

****\- Salut Joey.****

Et le jeune héros se lança dans un long monologue.

.

.

* * *

.

.

****o_o_o_o_o****

.

.

****\- J'y vais , grand-père !**** Son tuteur le salua d'un mouvement de la main. ****A ce soir ! ****

Devant la boutique l'attendait Joey , son sac de cours vide sur l'épaule.

****\- Ca va mieux ?****

****\- Ouais , ne t'inquiète pas.**** Ils firent quelques un bout de chemin ensembles jusqu'à , qu'impatient , le blondinet lâche.

****\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère , petit cachottier !****

****\- Un frère ? Je n'aie pas de frè... ****Son pendentif remua.

__Tais-toi.__

L'hôte du pharaon poussa un soupir , contrarié.

****\- Ha-ha ! Désolé !**** Sourit maladroitement Yugi , jouant le jeu. Et anticipant les autres questions de son ami , il poursuivit. ****Il prend des cours à domicile.****

****\- Oh. Casanier ?****

****\- Très.****

****\- Tu devrais l'inviter , un jour !**** Yugi plissa les yeux , un mimique discrète sur le visage.

****\- Peut-être. Mais j'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de lui , d'accord ?****

Joey eut le regard dans la vague puis lui lâcha un sourire.

****\- Différents familiaux ? Ok , je comprends.**** Sa fausse bonne humeur brisa le silence qui tenter de s'installer. ****On va rater le bus ! Dépêche-toi !**** Le lycéen aux cheveux ambrés attrapa son collègue par le bras et rattrapa à vitesse grand V , le bus qui stagnait au feu rouge qui lui était réservé. Devant celui-ci , il balança son ami dedans et y grimpa. Une fois à l'intérieur , ils validèrent leur cartes de jeunes et allèrent s'asseoir au fond comme à leur habitude.

****\- Arrête de me traîner comme cela ! Je peux courir , tu sais. ****Rigola Yugi.

****\- Tu es trop lent , mon gars !**** Plaisanta l'autre. ****Il faut faire du sport , petit !****

****\- Tout sauf cela...Pitié !****

Le blondin s'affala , nonchalamment sur la banquette pendant de son acolyte se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Dans le bus , les élèves étaient agités comme d'habitude. Certains chahutaient , d'autres se taquinaient hormis ces deux-là. Mais coupant leur moment d'intimité , deux demoiselles , maquillées comme des voitures volées virent titiller le taciturne.

****\- Hey , Muto ! Tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais un frèèère !**** Firent-t-elles en parfaite synchronisation.

Yugi félicita le pharaon pour son extrême sens de la discrétion.

****\- Sincèrement désolé.**** Ironisa le taciturne suivit de Joey qui , automatiquement , le défendit.

****\- Oh , laissez le tranquille , les filles.****

**Elles l'ignorèrent.**

****\- Tu es sûre que c'est ton frère ? Vous vous ne ressemblez pas du tout.**** Attaqua la blonde aux mèches bleutées , se faisant venimeuse.

****\- Mais si , ils se ressemblent vu qu'ils sont de la même famille , Tamie.****

****\- Silly. ****Elle se retourna. ****La ferme.****

__Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.__

Son hôte sursauta.

****\- Chuuut...!****

__Il n'y a que toi qui peut m'entendre.__

****\- Oui mais ta voix me stresse.****

__Stre..Quoi ?!__

Revenu à la réalité , Tamie le regardait avec un air outré.

****\- Tu m'as dit " Chut " , microbe ?!****

****\- Non , non ! Je parlais tout seul !****

La jeune adolescente se calma , accoudée sur l'arrière de son siège. Ses sourcils taillés étaient froncés à l'extrême mais malgré tout , elle lui donna un bout de papier sortit tout droit de son soutient-gorge surement rembourré.

****\- Si jamais tu vois ton frère , donne lui ça.****

Et elles disparurent comme elles étaient apparues. Yugi écrasa avec force le bout de papier entre ses doigts et le fourra au fond de la poche de son uniforme scolaire.

****\- Tu vas le lui donner ? Il doit avoir au moins vingt-deux piges ton frère.****

****\- Non , mais je ne veux pas salir le bus.****

****\- Ouuuh ! On se fait sarcastique aujourd'hui !**** Pouffa le frère de Serenity. ****Hey , regarde , c'est l'arrêt de Téa !****

En effet , le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt et fit monter les adolescents restants. Yugi sentit le reste de son assurance s'évaporer , il se recroquevilla , prêt de la fenêtre pendant que la jeune fille s'asseyait à coté du blond. Elle fit un signe de salutation au petit Yugi qui lui répondit mécaniquement , caché derrière son sac.

****\- Oh , fait pas ton timide ! ****L'invita le plus extraverti.

****\- C'est très petit de ta part , Joey...**** Souffla le dit timide , au bord de l'évanouissement. ****Vraiment très petit !****

****\- Si ce n'est pas mignon... Salut Yugi , c'est cela ?****

Le susnommé hocha la tête , positivement. Sa main serra , celle qui était moite et qui appartenait à l'adolescent.

****\- Joey me parle beaucoup de toi.**** Lui sourit-t-elle. Ses lèvres firent une moue à la vue de ses réponses incompréhensibles vue sa timidité. L'entremetteur , lui , désespérait.

****\- On est bientôt arrivés.**** Informa le troisième.

Le bus scolaire fit quelques kilomètres de plus avant de se garer dans un parking près de la bâtisse blanchâtre qui leur servait de lycée. Brisant les habitudes , Yugi sortit en premier , en courant. Téa , prit un air désabusé , sûre que l'idée de son ami ne fonctionnerait pas. Joey , lui , emboîta le pas de son ami après s'être excusé auprès de la serveuse.

****\- Non. Aucune chance.**** La pom-pom girl se dirigea vers sa classe , prenant un chemin différent de ceux des deux autres duellistes.

.

.

* * *

.

Et un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Désolé pour les énormes fautes dans les autres chapitres , j'écris souvent tard dans la nuit donc je n'aie pas le temps de me relire mais je les corrigerais !

C'est dingue comme j'aime diminuer Yugi , ça le rend adorable. Merci encore de suivre ma fiction !

.

.

Faulheit.


End file.
